True Power
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Finished HeMan defeated Skeletor in one final battle where he revealed his secret, but he has now lost the ability to transform, but hope has not been lost, and now Adam must search for his one true power before it's too late
1. chapter 1

C. Cowboy: howdy! This is my first take at a He-Man fic, and seeing as the new series starting up on August 16 on Toonami on Cartoon Network, I thought I go with this idea I had, I won't spoil the story so I'll just go with it. I'm hoping for at least three reviews before I start on the next chapter. So review please, creative criticism is ok but no flames or I flame back, that's a warning ^_~ anyway I'm going to be using character descriptions from the upcoming CN show. Sorry if I get them a tad out of character it's been a while since I saw the original series, anyway enough on that on with the story. PS I used the song 'The Touch' by Stan Bush from Transformers The Movie in this one, one of my favorite songs and really suits the situation. Anyway enjoy and review! (NOTE: Slightly edited, mostly just basic character description to match the new show.)   

TRUE POWER 

CHAPTER 1: SECRETS

30 miles north east of Eternos City, Just before sun up…

Teela, Captain of the Royal Guard and adopted daughter of Duncan, the King's Man-At-Arms, was leading a group of Soldiers that was locked in combat with a group of evil sorcerer Skeletor's forces and it wasn't going well for her team. Skeletor has sent an attack almost constantly for the last five days, and the Royal Forces were beginning to tire out. "Don't let in!" Teela commanded as she clubbed an enemy soldier with her snake-like staff. On the other side of the battlefield, Trap Jaw, Skeletor's cyborg general was setting his sights on the young captain. "Say goodbye." The monster said as he fired his gun arm at her.

Teela looked around just in time to see the beam coming her way and she knew there was no way for her to get away. Then out of the blue a sword shot between her and the beam deflecting it. "What?" Teela asked surprised when she saw who saved her, "HE-MAN!" He-Man just smiled at her, "Sorry I'm a little late." He-Man said smashing two enemies' heads together. "Don't worry about it, it's been a long week, besides you got here just in the nick of time… like always" Teela said swinging her staff around taking out a number of soldiers. "FALL BACK FALL BACK!" Trap Jaw yelled surprising everyone. "What?" Teela said when she saw He-Man smile, "What is it?" She asked again. "My back up plan." He-Man said as he pointed toward where Trap Jaw was standing and now he was on his back with the massive Battle-Cat standing on top of him. "OK! OK! I did l-like you t-told me too! Please don't eat me!" Trap Jaw begged almost in tears. "Ok Battle-Cat! He held up his end of the bargain. Let Skeletor handle him." Battle-Cat looked up at his partner sadly "but… but I'm hungry!" He-Man gave him a stern look, and the large tiger-like beast slowly got of the warrior, but not before biting off the end of his gun arm, "no back stabbing now little man." Battle-Cat said as he turned his back on him, letting him run away. He-Man started to laugh at the pitiful look his partner gave him, when his world started to spin slightly, he started to fall when Teela shot under his arm and helped him steady himself, "He-Man are you alright?" He-Man just nodded, "Yeah, just this week's been rough, haven't got much sleep." Teela looked at him worriedly, "you go back to where ever you live and get some sleep, let us worry about Skeletor, at least for a day. You've done so much for us, least we can do is give you a day for rest." He-Man nodded "Cat! You ready to go?" Battle-Cat nodded and came to his side, even after he was in the saddle Teela still had a hold of his arm, "Teela I'm going to have keep that arm." He-Man said with a chuckle. 

Teela blushed brightly and stepped away, "Sorry. I umm just umm wanted to make sure you were steady enough and not fall, yeah that's it, didn't want you to fall off!" Teela said smiling at her quick thinking. He-Man just smiled, "you should get some rest too Teela, take care."  He then turned his attention to his Tiger, "Lets go home Cat!" Battle-Cat roared out and took off in a dead sprint toward the palace. Teela just stared in the direction he went when she heard chuckling behind her. She turned and saw all her men watching her and smiling and snickering. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT??? DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RETURN TO BASE!" She ordered angrily as she fallowed the group back to their transports. 

Meanwhile in the distance Trap Jaw stopped to catch his breath, when a man in a dark hood walked out of the shadows. "Report." Trap Jaw nodded to the man in the shadows, "Yes Skeletor, We were winning against the Royal Guard, till He-Man and that stupid cat of his showed up, umm and run us off." Skeletor chuckled, "So he is doing exactly as I expected. He's falling right into my hands. Lets return to the Snake Mountain, we strike the palace with full force today."

The Palace in Eternos City thirty minutes later…

He-Man and Battle-Cat came to a halt, just outside the palace and slid into a dark ally. He-Man raised his Sword above his head, "LET THE POWER RETURN!" and in a flash the muscle bound warrior, He-Man was replaced by the small lanky Prince Adam, as did Battle-Cat change back to the smaller tiger, Cringer. Both looking as though they were about to collapse.

"You heard Teela old friend, sleep…" Adam mumbled. "Skeletor's up to something, hey shouldn't you say you really don't like this?" Cringer didn't even look up, "I'll say that after around nine hours of sleep." That was something they both haven't done in almost five days; sleep. He-Man was needed almost constantly, day and night, and sleep was not an option. They both drug themselves into Adam's bedchamber and Cringer collapsed on the floor and Adam threw himself on his bed, and joyfully shut his eyes. Less then three minutes later the door flew open, "ALRIGHT SLEEPY HEAD RISE IN SHINE!" Teela yelled walking into the room almost tripping over the out cold tiger. "Adam, get your lazy butt out of bed." Adam slowly opened his sleepy eyes and looked at her, "W-What? Teela? I thought you told me to…" he then caught himself before he let his secret slip. "Huh what Adam?" Teela asked looking inquisitively at the young prince. Adam then set up and stretched, "ok, ok, why are you getting me up so early?" Teela smiled throwing him his dress clothing, "remember the games are today, your mother and father are expecting you to be there ON TIME, so get up and get ready NOW!" she said turning and walking toward the door, she then looked back, "don't want me to send your mother after you do you?" Adam just rolled his eye and climbed out of bed. "Cringer you coming too?" Cringer just rolled over, "go away." He said before going back to sleep purring. "Ok then I'll see you later this afternoon then." 

A short while later at Eternia Stadium the Eternian Games were about to begin. In the royal box was Prince Adam, King Randor, Queen Marlena, Duncan the Man-At-Arms, and Teela, and the palace magician Orko. Adam barely was able to hold his eyes open, when he glanced over and saw Teela looking over the competitors, "Looking for He-Man, Teela?" Teela looked back at him a little surprised, "Ummm…no, no I'm not." She then crossed her arms across her chest, "the muscle head better have listened and be resting right now." Adam just sighed and Orko and Duncan chuckled, they were the only two other then the Sorceress of Grayskull who knew Adam's secret. "Shouldn't you be more concerned on weather or not Skeletor would be here?" King Randor asked drawing her attention, "Yes your highness, I have all our forces at the north end of the city that faces Snake Mountain, if Skeletor's going to try anything he'll be coming from that direction." King Randor look in that direction and stroked his beard, "I hope you're right." 

Meanwhile just a few miles south west of Eternia Stadium, Skeletor gathered his full force, countless number of androids soldiers and monsters gathered waiting to invade the almost unguarded stadium. "Whip Lash, Evil-Lyn, Beast Man, Tri-Klops, and Trap Jaw," Skeletor said from his saddle on his panther, Panthor, "We've led the Royal Guard to think that we would be attacking from the north, so the only real threat is He-Man, and this week should have made him more vulnerable then normal. He WILL show up and try to play hero like always, then we will overwhelm him and I'll take the Sword of Grayskull for myself. That is the priority of this attack, once we take He-Man's power source, and then we will have little standing in my way of taking the Palace and Castle Grayskull." He then turned Panthor toward the Stadium, "MOVE OUT!" 

A short while later back at the stadium Adam was about two seconds from falling asleep, when an explosion rocked the stadium, Teela, Duncan and King Randor was the first to rise to their feet, "What's happening?" the King barked looking around wildly. Then out of all the entrances Skeletor's forces flooded into the stadium, and in the center Skeletor and his generals strolled to the center. "ALL OF ETERNIA!" Skeletor said with a loud voice, "I HAVE COME FOR ONE REASON! I WANT HE-MAN! ARE YOU HERE HE-MAN?" Adam was now as wide-awake as he was capable of but couldn't do anything in a crowd like this without revealing his secret. "WHAT'S THE MATTER HE-MAN TOO TIRED TO COME OUT AND PLAY? THEN I WILL DESTROY ONE INNOCENT LIFE AT A TIME TILL YOU SHOW YOURSELF! LETS SEE WHO TO START WITH, MAYBE THE ROYAL FAMILY!" Skeletor then aimed his staff at the Royal Box and shot an energy blast that blew the box to pieces. Duncan and Teela had everyone almost safe by the time it hit, but Queen Marlena was hit by the shock wave and fell and hit her head hard on the ground. "MOTHER!" Adam yelled in fear as him and his father both raised her to a reclining position, "A-Adam…" She said weakly "I'm here mother." Adam said forcing back fear-made tears, "Adam…It's time… Show the world… you're not… the coward… they see you as… I know…my son…I know you have…the power…" 

Adam closed his eyes and reached for his bag, "Adam? What are you doing?" Teela asked, as he glared with an expression on his face she had never seen. He opened the bag and slowly removed a large sword. "This ends now Skeletor…" He said coldly as he turned and started down toward the field, "Adam WAIT!" Orko pleaded as Duncan placed a hand on his shoulder, "No. The time has come, Your Highness." Duncan said to the worried king, "Watch your son."  Duncan said giving him a warm yet proud smile. The king looked confused then turned his attention to the young prince making his way down the steps. Four soldiers tried to stand in his way but were quickly taken down.

Adam then made it before Skeletor and his generals, and they all chuckled and laughed at the young prince who up till now ran from ever threat. "What are you going to do boy?" Beast Man laughed pointing at Adam leading everyone to laugh except Skeletor who was closely examining Adam's sword, "That…Sword… could it be?" he said to himself. "You think you have the power to stop us Little Prince?" Evil-Lyn said chuckling. Adam smirked at that. "Do I have the power?"

 **You got the touch**

Adam slowly raised the sword above his head. While up in the stands Duncan nudged the king, "See your son, do you see him? After this I dare you to consider him a coward!" the king watched in awe as sparks began to come from the sword, "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!!!" Adam called out and lightning-like energy from the sky struck the sword and blinded everyone around.                   

**You got the power!**

**Yeah!**

And when the light let up He-Man was standing in Adam's place "I HAVE THE POWER!!!!!" after that you could hear a pin drop in the stadium. "Adam…Adam's... He-Man…" Teela muttered staring at the same thing every other person in the stadium was. "My son…" King Randor said in awe, "my son…"  

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else ever again, Skeletor, I'm going to stop you." He-Man said pointing his sword right at Skeletor.   Skeletor looked and his generals were hiding behind him, "Don't just stand there staring at him! GET HIM!!" 

**After all is said and done**

**You've never walked you've never run,**

**You're a winner**

A large energy blast shot through a lot of the enemy soldiers, all on the field looked up to see Man-At-Arms opening fire with his arm cannon, "HANG ON HE-MAN, WERE ON OUR WAY!" Man-At-Arms said making his way down the stairs fallowed by the King with a sword in hand. He-Man was quickly brought back to what was happening around him when Whip Lash's tail missed his head by inches. Tri-Klops then shot a eye beam at him, which He-Man easily deflected with his sword taking out Beast Man. 

**You got the moves you know the streets**

**Break the rules take the heat**

**You're nobody's fool**

"Teela you going to go help fight?" Orko asked while carrying Queen Marlena by magic, "Adam's…He-Man…" was the only response, "ummm ok whatever you say!" he said escaping with the Queen leaving Teela in her trance.  "Adam's…He-Man…"

He-Man easily went through a group of Skeletor's soldiers, when he heard one hit the ground behind him. He looked behind him and saw King Randor and Duncan fighting at his back, "Don't worry about these guys Son, go after Skeletor!" He-Man could help but smile hearing this; it was like a dream come true. 

"SKELETOR!" He-Man yelled taking a dash at him and his generals.

**You're at your best when the goin' gets rough**

**You've been put to the test, but it's never enough**

Whip Lash lashed out at him again with his tail but this time He-Man caught it and slung him into Evil-Lyn. He tried to get back up only to meet He-Man's foot.

**You got the touch**

**You got the power**

**When all hell's breakin' loose**

**You'll be riding the eye of the storm**

**You got the heart**

**You got the motion**

**You know that when things get too tough**

**You got the touch**

Lock Jaw then aimed his gun arm at He-Man and fired several shots all of which He-Man was easily dodged or deflected with his sword. He then jumped into the air toward the cyborg, and brought his sword down through his mechanical arm. And gave an elbow smash to the side of his head. 

He-Man then came face to face with Skeletor, but now was visibly beginning to tire, "What's the matter 'Prince Adam', lack of sleep getting to you?" He-Man just chuckled "I still have enough to take you down Skull Face." And in a flash the Sword of Grayskull and Skeletor's staff met with sparks, 

**You never bend you never break**

**You seem to know just what it takes**

**You're a fighter**

The battle continued to rage, neither He-Man nor Skeletor giving an inch. He-Man then knocked Skeletor back a few steps, "What's the matter He-Man?" Skeletor said with a chuckle. He-Man was slowing and was breathing extremely heavy, "Hmm? No snappy comebacks? No wise cracks?" Skeletor teased. "No." He-Man growled as he dove at him knocking the staff out of Skeletor's hand, making him draw his own sword. 

**It's in the blood it's in the will**

**It's in the mighty hands of steel**

**When you're standin' your ground**

**And you never get hit when your back's to the wall**

**Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all**

"You can't last forever He-Man!" Skeletor said swiping at him, swords clashed so hard sparks flew. "One way or another, this is going to end here." He-Man said slashing and stabbing at his opponent.

**You got the touch**

**You got the power**

**When all hell's breakin' loose**

**You'll be riding the eye of the storm**

**You got the heart**

**You got the motion**

**You know that when things get too tough**

**You got the touch**

THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" He-Man yelled as he took one last massive swing, slicing Skeletor's sword in two. "What? How can this be??" Skeletor yelled when He-Man kicked in the chest. 

**You're fightin' fire with fire**

**You know you got the touch**    

He-Man kept punching and kicking and throwing everything he had at the dark Sorcerer. 

**You're at your best when the road gets rough**

**You've been put to the test, but it's never enough**

**You got the touch**

**You got the power**

"It's over Skeletor." He-Man said as Skeletor feel to the ground.

**You got the touch**

**You got the power**

**Yeah!**

Skeletor wasn't moving so He-Man lowered his guard to catch his breath. He bent over and placed his hand on his knees and gasped for air. He-man didn't notice that Skeletor's hand was slowly moving for his ram-skull staff. And in a flash the staff Skeletor jumped to his feet and swung the staff so the ram-skull connected to his shoulder, knocking He-Man's sword arm out of socket and making him drop his sword. He-Man gasped and stepped back grasping his now limp arm, Skeletor then spun his staff and hitting He-Man in the face taking him to his knees, Duncan and King Randor saw then and tried to get to his aid, but was cut off by more of Skeletor's soldiers. "ADAM!" Randor yelled trying to push his way through the soldiers but to no avail. 

Skeletor laughed as he reached down and picked up the Sword of Grayskull. "It's finally mine." He said almost to himself as he gazed at his prize. "I can't let it end this way…" He-Man growled as he got back up, he then quickly ran toward Skeletor. Skeletor smiled, "I've waited along time for this He-Man." Skeletor then ran the Sword through his stomach and out his back, "Long live the Prince." Skeletor whispered as he forcibly jerked the bloody sword from his body. 

"ADAM!!!!" Teela screamed from the stands finally being broken from her trance, and ran down to the field. He-Man then fell to his hands and knees, as blood came from his injury. Skeletor looked down on He-Man who was barely able to stay on his hands and knees. 'Grayskull…give me just… a…little more…power…please…' He-Man thought as he felt his strength leaving him, "Don't worry Adam, I'll take real good care of your friends and family. I'll send them right behind you to the afterlife. May start with your friend Teela!" rage then built up in him, "NOOOO!!!!!!" He-Man yelled as he rose up and hit Skeletor in the face with everything he had left. Skeletor's bony face crumbled and broke from the impact and he fell backwards. Panthor dove for his master, and Skeletor climbed on his back, "Take…me…home…" He ordered as Panthor dashed out of the stadium followed by all remaining soldiers. 

He-Man stayed on his feet for a moment before stumbling and falling to his back. He then closed his eyes and gave a faint glow before changing back to Adam. "NO! No. No. No." Teela muttered as she ran to Adam's side, she then gently raised him in her arms. Adam then weakly opened his eyes and looked up at her, "T-Teela…" Adam said hoarsely, "No. Adam, try to save your strength." Teela begged tears forming in her light green eyes. "D-Did…I…stop h-him?" Teela let her tears slide down her face now, "Yes, yes you stopped him… you save us all." Adam smiled, "I-I…Always…wanted you to know…s-sorry for… not telling you b-before… that…t-that I'm…H-He-Man…" he coughed out between painful breaths. "S-Sorry for lying… to you…" Teela held him tighter, "No Adam you sound like your dieing, but your not, your just hurt a little, your going to be alright you just need to rest!" Teela said panicking. "Adam just reached up with his good arm and wiped a way a tear, "It's so dark…making me…so… sleepy…" after that Adam's body went limp in her arms, "Adam? Adam?? ADAM! NO! WAKE UP! ADAAAAAAAM!!!!!!"       

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. chapter 2

C. Cowboy: hey guys, I just saw the pilot movie for He-Man and it was just as good as I expected. One thing, the new series doesn't have Cringer and Battle Cat talking, at least he hasn't yet. So I'll just take that from the old series but the rest is pretty much from the new movie and series. 

CHAPTER 2: Fallen Hero

"Adam? Adam?? ADAM! NO! WAKE UP! ADAAAAAAAM!!!!!!" Teela panicked and brought Adam's bloody broken body to her own in a tight embrace, "ADAM! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! NOW! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!!" Teela yelled as she shook him roughly, "Teela pull yourself together!" Duncan said as he pulled the emotional Teela away while the King looked over Adam's wounds. "Oh my Son," Randor said looked over the deep wound in his side, "How bad is it your Highness?" Duncan said gripping his daughter tightly. Randor looked sadly, "It's really bad. We have to get him to a healer NOW!" servants then came out, "let us take him your Highness." Randor shook his head, "No I will." He then took off his royal cape, and wrapped it tight around Adam's wound, "YOUR HIGHNESS! That's the Royal Cape; that is to be worn by no one except the King of Eternia!" the King glared at him, "Adam, as He-Man, has saved this kingdom more times then any other man, any other king in the history of this Eternia! And on top of that sacrificed his own pride and honor and quite possibly today sacrificed his own life for his country, family and friends. If anyone deserves this cape, it is he." Randor then reached down and brought his broken son up and cradled him in his arms, and walked toward the exit followed by Duncan and the distraught Teela.

As Duncan was preparing the Royal Air Speeder, Cringer arrived, "Where's Adam…er He-Man! I saw the light, where is he?" he said worriedly looking around, then seeing Teela crying and setting next to Orko in the speeder, "What's wrong with Teela?" Cringer asked confused, Duncan looked down at the small tiger, "I'm sorry my friend…" he then saw King Randor walking rapidly out of the stadium carrying something. Cringer felt sick when he saw what he was Carrying, "ADAM!" Cringer cried out as Duncan grabbed him, keeping him from running toward them, "What happened???" Duncan shoved Cringer in the Air Speeder, "Orko will explain on the way, Adam needs help now!" Duncan then helped the King in the back where he laid Adam beside his unconscious mother. "Would some please tell me what's going on???" Cringer cried out.

 Orko looked sadly at him, "A-Adam showed everyone his secret…" Cringer's eyes widened, "And he fought Skeletor and his group of monsters… and he won, but… Skeletor got his Sword and ran him through with it. He-Man fought back and beat Skeletor and made him retreat, but it took everything he had…" Orko said sadly looking back at Adam's bruised, bleeding and broken body. Cringer then got a look in his eyes, one that has only been there when he transformed into Battle Cat, "I should have been by his side…" 

"Cringe?" Orko said looking back at the growling tiger. "I should have been by his side…" he said showing his teeth growling.

They made it to the palace and the King called the best healers in the Kingdom to his son's aid. Queen Marlena had recovered quickly, but Adam was not that lucky. He had remained unconscious and on he edge of life and death. Just outside his bedroom, the King and Queen, as well as Duncan, Orko, Teela, Stratos, and Ramman waited patiently for the Healer to come out and tell them some news, and hoping Cringer hadn't gotten in the way. The Tiger had not left Adam's bedside since they returned.  

"I can't believe Prince Adam's been He-Man the whole time!" Ramman said chuckling till he saw Teela, Duncan and Randor's death glares. The Healer then walked out. He looked at the warriors gathered in the hall. "Is…is he going to be ok?" Teela asked before the King had a chance to speak. The Healer blinked before looking down sadly, "I'm…sorry. He's in extremely bad shape, there's nothing else we can do for his injuries and the chances of him surviving much longer is very slim." 

Oh gods…" Teela said the blood leaving her face, and her world beginning to spin. Queen Marlena dove into King Randor's chest and sobbed, as the King's own eyes began to tear up.  Duncan then step up, "Do you think he would be able to be moved?" the Healer looked surprised, "Umm… yes… but why?" The healer said confused, "I think there's still a chance at saving him." Duncan said grabbing everyone's undivided attention. "Father?" Teela said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "I think there's a chance at healing him… at Castle Grayskull." 

Meanwhile at Snake Mountain…

"I say I am the one who should take Skeletor's place!" Trap Jaw said as he shook his machine arm at Beast-man as all of Skeletor's generals argued over who would be the Skeletor's successor.  "ENOUGH!" a voice rang that caused them all to shutter, "S-Skeletor?" Evil-Lyn said eyes widening. "I want revenge. Eternia will pay for what its champion did to me… to my face!" Skeletor said raising the Sword of Grayskull from its sheath on his back. "His…Face…" Merman said looking at the mixture of bone and cybernetic metal that now made up Skeletor's face. His jaw and right side of his face was now covered with a mechanical breathing and protective implant. "And if Prince Adam still lives, I will finish him off with my own hands." 

A short while later, just outside Castle Grayskull…

Duncan and the King carried Adam's bandaged body on a stretcher with Teela, Queen Marlena and Cringer walking at his side. "He's so…pale…" She said looking down on Adam's peaceful face. They came to the drawbridge and as if they were expected the Drawbridge opened. "There is not much time, you must hurry!" said a voice from inside. A woman then floated out into the opening, she resembled that of an Egyptian Priest with large white wings and an eagle's head shaped headdress. "Sorceress, Can you help him?" Duncan asked as Adam's body rose from the stretcher and floated toward the Sorceress. "I will do what I can, Man-At-Arms." 

The group followed her all the way to the thrown room. "I am afraid you can follow no further," Cringer then growled loudly and Teela walked up, "No! I don't want to leave his side!" she said with worry all over her face. The Sorceress looked into her eyes, "Do not fear Teela, I will do all I can. But you cannot follow; I am taking him to the farthest depths of Castle Grayskull. A place no mortal can see this ever." Teela started to argue when Duncan placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and he simply gave her a reassuring nod. She then sighed and backed down as the Sorceress took Adam further into the Castle.  

Hours went by and nothing, and the whole group's patience was wearing thin. "I'm going after them!" Teela said setting up from her seated position. "No need." The Randor said standing up, "here they come." They looked and saw the Sorceress floating toward them with Adam floating behind her seemingly unchanged. "Sorceress, is…he going to be ok?" Man-At-Arms asked worriedly. Teela stared at her near trembling at the silent treatment. Finally the sorceress gave a faint smile, "Why ask me, why not ask Prince Adam himself?" as if on cue, Adam gave a faint grown, and slowly picked himself up to a reclining position. "Oh my head…what…happened?" Adam opened his eyes only to be smothered by his mother and father. "What's going on?" Adam asked again leaning on his father as he helped him stand, "You was injured fighting Skeletor, the royal healers said you wouldn't make it, but the Sorceress saved you."  The King explained.

 Adam looked confused, "You mean… it wasn't a bad dream… and you all…know that…" they all looked at him and nodded all except Teela, "Oh gods…" Adam said looking down blushing, Teela then walked up to him, and slapped him hard across the face. "Wha?" Adam asked looking back as everyone stared in shock. Teela locked eyes with Adam, and he saw her green eyes lined with tears, "How could you? You are nothing but a liar Adam! You let me make an idiot of myself in front of you for how long? How could you??" She yelled as she turned her back, "Don't worry I remember the way home." She said to her father as she made her way to the exit. Adam looked down and sighed. "Don't worry Adam, she's just still a bit shocked." Duncan said placing a hand on his shoulder. Adam's eyes then shot open. "THE SWORD! WHERE'S THE SWORD???"  Adam yelled looking around wildly. "I'm sorry Adam, Skeletor got away with it." Duncan sighed. Adam then fought away from them, "I have to get it back, if he learns to use it…" the room then began to spin and he collapsed. Duncan dived to catch him, and he looked worriedly at the Sorceress. "The healing process took a lot of energy. He needs his rest, take him home, tomorrow when he's regained enough strength, we will speak on this matter." Duncan nodded and the group made there way to the speeder.  

Meanwhile…

Teela walked through the forest between the Palace and Castle Grayskull. She looked up at the sky and let out a deep sigh. "Why did I shoot my mouth off like that?" She said kicking the ground. "Just wish he would have told her about it sooner." She then smiled lightly, "Maybe I'll apologize when I get back…maybe."

To Be Continued…            


	3. chapter 3

C. Cowboy: Here's another chapter! One warning: this has a sad ending… read at your own risk.  

Chapter 3: TRUE POWER

The next Morning, Adam and Duncan met with the Sorceress at Castle Grayskull. "How are you feeling Adam?" the Sorceress asked, as Adam and Duncan walked into the throne room. "I'm ok I guess." Adam responded. "I'm sorry I failed, Sorceress." The Sorceress walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Adam you have nothing to be sorry about." Adam just looked at his feet, "I lost the sword." 

The Sorceress cupped his chin and made him look her in the eye, "Listen to me, The Sword of Grayskull is nothing but a sword, nothing more." Adam took a puzzled look on his face, "Yes, the sword has the ability to aid the Chosen One, but to anyone else, it is nothing but forged steel." Adam nodded slightly, "But I can't transform into He-Man without it, can I?"

"Yes, the sword is not a necessity for you to transform. And you can learn to transform with or without the Sword of Grayskull."  Adam was now completely shocked. "But I thought I got the power from the sword." Adam said in confusion. "No Adam, the sword only simplified the process, but your true power comes not from Castle Grayskull, not from your sword, but from inside of you." Adam had to set down, "So, how can I transform without it, raise my fist and say 'By The Power Of Grayskull'?" Sorceress shook her head, "No it is not that simple. Adam you are willing to die for your friends, your family, and your country and even innocent people who you will probably never know is that correct?" Adam shook his head yes, "Adam for you to be able to transform into He-Man once more, you must discover the one thing you would live for. Once you find that one thing, you'll be able to unlock your true power, and surpass the powers you had available using the Sword." 

"My… true power?" Adam said looking as though in deep thought. "But what is this one thing? I've been willing to sacrifice myself for everything on Eternia and beyond…" Sorceress turned and headed back toward her throne, "You must find the one thing that would keep you from sacrificing yourself, once you find that… He-Man will be reborn stronger then ever."

A short while later, Duncan and Adam was on their way to the Palace in their Wind Raider. Adam let out a loud sigh, "What's the matter my friend?" Duncan asked looking toward the young prince, "They probably hate me now." Adam said sadly. "What?" Duncan asked again, "Just like Teela said, 'I'm nothing but a liar.' I failed everyone in the Kingdom, and now everybody's going to hate me." Duncan smiled, "Don't be to sure of that my friend." Adam just sighed again, "Teela hates me now, so I figure everyone will hate me too." Duncan just shook his head, "I don't think either of those thoughts are true. And you'll see shortly. We're home." 

Duncan made the Wind Raider fly low through the city square. Adam couldn't believe his ears. The people were chanting his name and the name of He-Man. "Don't give up Prince Adam! We love you!" He heard a small child yell, and others yell similar things. "They…don't hate me?" Adam asked shocked, "Told you so." Duncan said bring the Wind Raider into the palace hanger. 

"Duncan…" Adam said as they walked down out of the hanger, "I knew she wouldn't be happy when she found out my secret but…I didn't think she'd hate me that much." Duncan let out a faint laugh, "She don't hate you, she's just upset. I think I would be too if I was in her shoes, if the same man that she thought was a coward turned out to be the same man she…" Adam looked at him puzzled, "She what?" Duncan walked a little faster, "Don't worry about it Adam, she'll tell you about it sooner or later herself." Adam just shrugged and walked on by his side into the throne room. 

"What did she say son?" King Randor asked as Queen Marlena, Orko, and Cringer listened closely. "There's a way for him to transform into He-man without the Sword." The King smiled, "Excellent, how is it possible." Adam sighed, "I have to find the one thing I can live for." the King looked away as if in thought, "Something to live for, what does that mean?" Adam looked down "I don't know."  The King smiled, "Go with Duncan I'm sure you two can figure it out." the two bowed and started to leave, "Adam may we speak to you for a moment..." The King said then looking toward Orko and Cringer, "Alone?" the two took the hint and followed Duncan out of the room, "Son…I…we, your mother and I, wanted to tell you, that we're proud of you my son. You truly are Eternia's greatest champion, powers or no powers. We both love you and are proud of you." Adam smiled for the first time since he woke up. "And one more thing before you go, Son do not do us like you did yesterday, we do not wish to out live you son." Adam nodded "I promise dad, mom, I'll not let that happen again." 

A short while later… 

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!" Adam yelled again in the courtyard in front of Duncan and Cringer, "Keep trying Adam, you'll figure it out. Try thinking of your family and friends Adam; draw upon your powers through them." Adam closed his eyes and relaxed his body, "think of my friends and family… think of my friends and family… ok got it… BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!!" Adam then looked down and he was unchanged. "NOTHING WORKS! Might as well face it He-Man's dead, and is NOT going to be Reborn, NEVER!" Adam then stormed off leaving Duncan and Cringer disappointed. As was Teela, who was watching in the shadows, still unsure of her feelings for what she had once thought to be two men now revealed to be one. And not far from her also was watching a doomseeker. The small machine watched for a moment longer before flying away.

A short while later, at Snake Mountain…

Tri-Klops walked into Skeletor's chamber, "Skeletor, I have news from Eternia Palace." Skeletor nodded while shinning his prize, the Sword of Grayskull. "Adam is alive and well, and seems to be trying to change into He-Man without the sword. Failing at that too I might add." Skeletor chuckled, "The fool thinks he can become He-Man without this?" Skeletor said looking at the sword, "I am glad he survived as well, so I can cut him down with his own blade once more!" Skeletor said, his now mechanical voice even more intimidating. "When will we strike my lord?" Skeletor looked down at the sword, "We will move on Castle Grayskull in one week. I know that the Power of the Council is somewhere hidden in those walls. Until then, let us wait and see how Adam's lack of power effects the Guardians. You, Clawful, Trap Jaw, and Beast Man go to the palace and see if in fact he can still change without the sword. I have come too far to take chances. BUT do not injure him, just test to see if He-Man is truly gone. I want to be the one to kill him, but first I want to disfigure his face as he and his father have both done to me." Skeletor said going off in an anger-induced tangent. Tri-Klops nodded, "As you wish." 

Meanwhile back at the palace…  

"Why do you wish me to come with you to speak with your daughter Duncan?" Queen Marlena asked walking beside Man-At-Arms, "I could use her to help with Adam trying to learn how to draw upon his own powers instead of relying on the Sword and Castle Grayskull, but… she still refuses to have anything to do with anything concerning him." Marlena chuckled, "And you want me to try and have a girl to girl talk?" Duncan blushed at her pointing out the obvious, "Maybe." Marlena patted his back, "of course Duncan, it's a pleasure to help." 

Far from the Queen's surprise Duncan stopped at his daughter's bedroom door, and let the Queen go it alone. "Teela?" Marlena said as she slowly walked into the girl's bedroom. "Your Highness, how my I be of service?" Teela said looking up from the book in her lap. "What's that my dear?" the Queen asked walking toward her. "Just an old photo album." Teela said as Marlena, "That's you and Adam when you were children, I remember that one! And that one!" Marlena said cheerfully as the proud mother inside her began to show. "You and Adam were the best of friends!" Teela's faint smile then faded again, "That…was before he started lying to me." Marlena was taken back, "What? What do you mean?" Teela sighed, "Well for one thing how long has it been since He-Man appeared? Two years? And he lied to me about it, he lied to everyone, made us all think he was a coward, not thinking what it was doing to the royal name! Or how it was making me feel!" Marlena then smiled lightly, "How it made you feel?" Teela sighed, "Adam's always been my best friend… yet… when Skeletor and his forces first attacked, I saw him run… desert us…me… I know he usually acted like a lazy snotty prince, but I would have thought my father would have deserted me before him." Marlena placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "But who was it that saved you? If I recall Man-At-Arm's report He-Man made his very first appearance saving you from a Magmamite and the doomseeker." Teela sighed in frustration, "Yes it was He-Man, and he saved me countless other times too! I hated the thought of me being a 'damsel in distress', but…I liked being saved by him, and it still hurt every time I was in a fight and could use a hand and when I look and saw Adam running." She then blushed lightly, "I kindda wanted it to be Adam fighting by my side and saving me when I was in over my head. But it ended up being He-Man being the hero and Adam being the coward."  

Marlena smiled, "Let me get this straight, you wanted Adam to fight along side you and he ran and He-Man seemed to fill his spot, and your upset because it was actually Adam fighting along side you all along?" Teela looked a little surprised before blushing and looking away.  "You can talk to me. I won't tell Adam, or anyone else for that matter." Marlena said reassuringly. Teela sighed, "To tell you the truth I am actually happy to find out Adam really is He-Man, and a part of me… already knew… but… I just wish he would have told me sooner, and just me, not me and everyone and their brother." Marlena, "So are you willing to help him? He's really having trouble with his problem." 

"I noticed." Teela said sighing at the memory of seeing Adam more upset then she ever has before, "He needs you Teela. He needs his best friend." Teela smirked, "Don't get me wrong, I'm still upset with him, but I guess I can try to pull him out of this rut." Marlena smiled as the girl got up, "Thank you Teela, he needs all the support right now he can get." Teela then winked; "If nothing else I'll beat him on the head till the lamebrain figures it out." the two women chuckled before Teela left to search for Adam. 

Adam set against a tree on a hill overlooking a pond just outside the Palace. This was one of his favorite napping spots, but this time he could find no rest. "Penny for your thoughts?" Adam jumped at the voice coming from behind him, "Teela! You wouldn't try to give someone a heart attack?" Teela giggled lightly and leaned up against the tree, "Should of known you'd be here. You really should stop being so lazy Adam." Adam then just stood to his feet, "Don't pretend things are still the same."   

Teela sighed, "I'm sorry for the slap Adam, and for what I said to you." She said setting down looking up at the young prince. "No. You were right. I am a liar. I'm sorry for hurting you." Adam said quickly and to the point. He started to walk off when Teela leg swept him and he tumbled to the ground. "HEY!" Adam yelled rubbing his back. "What's wrong' He-Man', did I hurt you?" Teela mocked resting her fists on her hips mimicking him. "You think you're so bad don't you?" Adam said smirking up at Teela. "Well…Yes I do." Teela said with a smile. "Hmm didn't seem that bad all those times I saved you." Teela crossed her arms, "I didn't need saving, I am and always was in complete control."  Adam then got back on his feet, "If I remember right from when we were kids…" Adam said easing toward her with a strange glimmer in his eyes. "Adam…what are you…Adam?" She said easing back till her back met the tree. She then squealed out like a young girl as Adam brutally tickled her under her arms. 

She then shoved Adam and he started to fall backwards down the hill. But he grabbed Teela by the wrists and took her with him. They tumbled, wrestled, and laughed all the way down the hill till they finally made it to flat ground and Adam landed on top. "Hey! I haven't ever beaten you wrestling before! Not even when we were kids!" He then looked down proudly at her but then changed into a look of shock and embarrassment when he realized his position. Their faces were less then a few inches apart and she was giving him a look that she had only given He-Man. "Maybe…I let you win…" Teela purred lightly and as if by some form of gravity there faces slowly eased together. "Adam…" Teela said softly as her eyes slowly close. "I've missed you." then their lips slowly moved closer. "You never had to lie to me." She said as she felt his breath on her lips, "I would… have kept… your secret." With that their lips brushed one another and as they were about to join in a kiss an explosion rocked the ground.

In a flash Adam and Teela were on their feet. "What was that?" Adam asked looking around. "Adam look! The West Wall!" Teela yelled pointing toward the western wall of the Palace. "Lets go Teela!" Adam said surprising Teela at just how much he really did sound like He-Man. As the two ran back toward the Palace Teela pulled her Snake Staff and her sword, "Adam, here!" she said tossing him her sword, "Take care of her, she's my favorite sword!"  Adam swung it around a few times to get the feel for it before following Teela inside. He ran in and saw Trap Jaw, Beast Man, Clawful, and Tri-Klops fighting Man-At-Arms and Ramman. 

"You forgot to invite us to the party?" Adam asked with a smirk running up beside Duncan. "Oh it's the formerly most powerful man in the universe!" Trap Jaw said pointing his claw at Adam, "Don't worry guys, he's just the little prince now, nothing but the shell of He-Man! He-Man's gone for…" Trap Jaw's sentence was cut short as Adam's foot landed directly between his eyes. He then swung around with his sword and sliced his claw arm off, then back flipped and took a battle pose. 

"Teela are you seeing what I am?" Duncan said staring at Adam's fighting style. Yes the superhuman strength was absent, but the speed, agility and heart that made He-Man was still there. "Are we just going to watch or we going to help him?" Teela said spinning her snake staff over her head and bringing it down on Clawful's head. Duncan and Ramman looked at each other and nodded, and Ramman engaged Trap Jaw and Duncan attacked Tri-Klops. Adam then looked around, "Where'd Beast Man go?" 

"ADAM LOOKOUT BEHIND YOU!" Teela yelled but it was too late, Beast-Man grabbed Adam by the neck and through him hard on the ground. "ADAM!" Teela yelled trying to get to him. But something else beat her too it. A green flash knocked Beast Man to the ground and began to Maul the mutant. "Ironic, Beast Man defeated by a tamed beast!" Clawful chucked striking at Teela. Tri-Klops finally blasted at Cringer making him jump off Beast Man and dashing to Adam's side, "Never thought I'd be scared of that cat!" Ramman said looking at the blood on Cringer's claws and bared fangs.  

Tri-Klops went over to Beast Man, "Come on Beast Man! Stop fooling! Beast Man? Beast… uhh…" Tri-Klops face turned white when he saw how badly Beast Man was hurt, and the fact he was no longer breathing. The fight stopped for a moment as everyone Guardian or Minion had a look of shock at the usually timid Tiger's ferocity and a look of sickness at the extreme violence they just witnessed. Tri-Klops was the first to react, "Cat! You took away my best friend! So I'll take away yours!" Adam looked up and saw Tri-Klop's visor spin to his full power blast eye and began to glow. The blast shot and before he could move someone stood in between him and the blast with his arms out spread. "DUNCAN!" Adam yelled as the blast connected and cut through Duncan's armor. Teela's whole train of thought shattered as she saw her father collapse into Adam's arms. "Duncan!" Adam yelled slowly easing his mentor to the ground. "DADDY!" Teela yelled knocking an already dazed Clawful back. "NO!" Teela yelled going to her knees on the opposite side as Adam. 

"Adam…Te-Teela…" Duncan gasped, "Daddy…" Teela sobbed squeezing his hand, "Hang on Duncan we'll get you to a healer! Just hang on!" Adam begged, "Adam…Please… promise me you… you won't give up… a-and please… please t-take… take… care of…Teela…promise me A-Adam…" Duncan gasped squeezing his hand. "I…I promise…" Adam said eyes beginning to water. Duncan then smiled at his daughter and then at Adam, "Adam…I-I always… t-thought of you… as…a…son…" he then went limp in the two young warriors' arms, "Daddy? Daddy? No! NO! DADDY!" Teela cried out holding her father's body tight. 

Adam then began to breath heavier and heavier, his eyes slowly cut up to where Tri-Klops was smiling at his deed, he then griped the sword Teela gave him and stood up and glared at the monster. "What are you going to do little prince?" Tri-Klops teased as Adam slowly walked toward him. The more Tri-Klops laughed the faster Adam walked, and before Tri-Klops could react Adam jumped toward him and swung his sword and when he landed again, Tri-Klops' body landed in one place and his head landed in another.

Trap Jaw and Clawful then looked at their dead allies and at each other before running at top speed the way the came. Ramman would have gone after them, but instead did the only thing he could think of, go get the king. Teela continued to rock her father's body while crying her eyes out, Adam heard her sobs and slowly let go of his rage, he then looked down at Duncan's broken body, and slowly turned around to see Tri-Klops' headless body, "Oh gods… what have I done? What have I done?" Adam chanted dropping the sword and falling to his knees. 

To Be Continued…    


	4. chapter 4 (revised)

C. Cowboy: Hey, hope you like it so far, this one's got a happier ending then the last chapter and I'd like to thank my buddy Fusionblaster for helping out with this one. (There I fixed it, happy now?) Anyway I hope you like. Read and review please I like responses. Pretty please!

Chapter 4: Safe Again

Ramman led King Randor out to the courtyard "What… in… the gods' names?" the king looked around and saw Teela Cradling Duncan's body and Cringer standing beside Adam who was rolled in a ball setting on the ground trembling violently. "Duncan!" Randor yelled in terror as he ran to his friend's side, "Oh Duncan…" Randor said looking down sadly realizing he was too late. "I'm so sorry Teela." Randor said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Adam?" Randor asked walking over to where his son set on the ground, holding his knees tight to his chest. "What have I done?" Adam asked no one in particular as he rocked back and forth. Cringer was there rubbing up against him trying to comfort him. Randor saw the bloody sword and Tri-Klops' body lying close by and figured out what had happened. "Oh my son…" he said wrapping his arms around him.

"I've battled as He-Man…for over two years… I've never…killed…before…" Adam said tears running down his face. "It'll be ok son, I know what you're going through, and I know what it's like." Randor said, Adam looked up with a look of mild anger, "How do you know what's like?"

"Simple I've carried that burden for a long time." He said closing his eyes. "You've..." Adam asked not believing his ears.

"Yes before the war with Keldor." Randor explained, "I was only a year in the service and I was investigating a series of murders. I finally confronted the killer. He had a child hostage. I had put down my sword so he would let the child go. He just broke the child's neck. I knew right then I couldn't let him go. HE was a monster worse then Keldor. HE killed just for the pleasure of it." Adam's eyes widened in disbelief, "So you?" Randor sighed loudly, "Yes. I never looked at life the same after that. It's not an easy thing son, killing a man. You take away everything he has and everything he's ever going to have. But sometimes you have to, some times it either you or him, and don't tell me you ever thought Skeletor would go quietly or even go at all?" Adam sighed and looked down sadly, "You are a warrior son, and sometimes you have to do what has to be done. I know it hurts, but you did what had to be done." Adam then got up coldly and walked out of the court yard stopping long enough to gaze on his mentor one last time, then walking back inside the palace, punching the wall on the way in, venting his frustration. 

Later that night, Adam shot up in his bed. Visions of Duncan and Tri-Klop's deaths haunting him every time he closed his eyes. "Duncan…" Adam said getting up and getting dressed. He then took his hoverboard to a secret clearing in the Evergreen Forest. Where Duncan took him to hone his new abilities as He-Man. There was a large obstacle course, and a wooden training dummy. Adam went straight toward the dummy and looked at it…

'Adam, er He-Man, go ahead, throw a punch at it, but be careful. You must use your powers carefully. Yes you may have to take a life someday but if it can be avoided, avoid it. Life is a precious thing, and something that should be protected weather it be an enemy or ally.' 

"Duncan." Adam said again as he threw a punch at the dummy, then another, and another. "It's my fault."  He then started hitting harder and harder, 

' "Adam…Please… promise me you… you won't give up… a-and please… please t-take… take… care of…Teela…promise me A-Adam…" Duncan gasped squeezing his hand. "I…I promise…" Adam said eyes beginning to water. Duncan then smiled at his daughter and then at Adam, "Adam…I-I always… t-thought of you… as…a…son…" '

"It's all my fault!" Adam said hitting the dummy even harder. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up." Said a voice from behind him, "Cringer?" the green tiger walked up and set down near where Adam was taking out his frustration. "What happened earlier Cringe?" Adam asked continuing to punch the dummy now starting to break and splinter from blows to a single spot. "I thought you was scared of everything and everyone, how could you have attacked Beast Man like that?" Adam said his blows growing harder and harder, hoping his friend might say something that would help his now tormented soul. "Who said I wasn't scared, Adam? I was scared, I was so scared I almost froze, but then another fear took over, I was scared of him hurting you. That fear took over that's all." Adam continued to punch as his gantlets began to buckle. "That doesn't help." Adam said jerking slightly from the pain of his the skin on his knuckles broke. 

Adam finally stopped, his arms starting to fatigue. "Why don't you go talk to some who's as upset about Duncan as you." Cringer suggested, Adam just looked down at his fists, and then threw his board and leapt to it and took off into the skies. Cringer smiled at his master before sticking his chest out, "Ha! Who can mess with me! I took down the big bad Beast Man! So world! BRING IT ON!" then a squirrel rattled some leaves, and Cringer jumped six feet into the air and dashed back toward the palace. 

Adam slowly made his way into the palace trying to attract as little attention as possible. He finally made it to Teela's room, and stared at the door for several minutes. "Come on Adam, its just Teela. You've known her since you could talk, what are you so scared of?" Adam finally took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard her yell 'I'm coming' and after a few moments, the door opened and he saw exactly what he was so scared of. The sight almost took Adam's breath and made his jaw drop. He was expecting the usual tough warrior, but instead got a beautiful young girl. Her long reddish brown hair was down, and flowed down below her knees, and though her light green eyes were red and puff from crying, they were beyond beautiful. And she was wearing a long flowing lacy nightgown. "Adam? What are you doing up so late?" Adam was at a complete loss for words. He hadn't seen her out of her combat suit since they were kids, and she has grown since then. "Adam? What's wrong." She said blushing from his stare. She then looked down at his hands, "Adam! What happened? You're Bleeding!" she said taking his hands in his own, "Let me take you to the infirmary!" 

Adam shook his head, "No, it's ok, no need for that." Teela looked in his eyes worriedly, "At least let me bandage you." she said dragging him into her room. "Sit down." She said dragging him to her table, "Teela I'm fine, real…" Adam said earning a glare, "SIT! NOW!" Adam stared to argue but after another glare, he obediently did as told. Teela then came back to the table. Teela then set down next to him and gently slid his gantlets off, and began to treat his wounds with herbs. After she was finished she wrapped them in an herbal wrap. "There you go. Do you want me to kiss it better too?" She said with her usual smirk. "Teela?" Adam asked looking in her eyes, "Uh… yes Adam." Adam took a deep breath, "Why were you crying?" 

Teela blushed, "What? I… I wasn't crying!" Adam smiled, "Then why were your eyes so puffy when you came to the door?" 

Teela then humphed, "Funny I thought you were looking at 'other parts' of me at the door." Adam then blushed as red as his jacket, "Well, you're beautiful Teela, not… not that you wasn't always pretty…I d-do think your pretty…and… ummm… what the hell am I saying? Ummm… Maybe I should go…"Adam said starting to get up. Teela then gently grabbed his hand and he slowly set back down, "No…Adam?" Adam then looked at her nervously, "So you really…think I'm pretty?" Adam then tried to say something but instead fell from his seat and landed hard on his rear.

They both broke into laughter. Then they both slowly stopped, and it clicked to Adam why she had been crying. "Teela…" Adam said getting back in his seat, "I miss him too." Teela then looked like she had been shot. "I'm so sorry Teela, it was all my fault." Adam said standing and turning toward the door, "If I hadn't of messed up, and lost to Skeletor, I could have been able to change into He-Man today and stop them myself, and he'd still be with us. I'm so sorry." Adam started to leave when he felt an arm go around his, "Wait… Don't…don't leave me… you're all I've got left…" Adam looked around and Teela was once again in tears. He was taken back. He had always thought of Teela as a proud warrior, independent, and not needing anyone, but here she was, crying and begging him not to leave her. 

"Teela…" Adam said turning around and looked at her tear-filled eyes. "I promise." Adam said softly brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I promise Teela, I'll never leave you. No matter what." He then gently kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her back. She was shocked for a moment, but closed her eyes and returned the kiss, and for the first time since her father died earlier that day, she felt safe. 

The next morning, Adam slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the angelic warrior sleeping in his arms. He didn't mean to stay there all night, but she had fallen asleep in his arms, and he didn't wish to disturb her sleep. He then gently kissed her on the forehead, "I love you Teela." He quietly whispered and hoped no one heard him. But little did he know that on the outside of the window, one of Trap Jaw's spy robots was watching and listening. 

To Be Continued…              


	5. Chapter 5

C. Cowboy: OK folks, this is the beginning of the end for this one, this is pretty much the lead in chap for the final battle, and I do mean final battle between Skeletor and He-Man. Won't go to much into it, don't want to spoil the story, so on with the fic! Enjoy! And please review! I love feedback!  

Chapter 5: Secrets

Adam was resting comfortably when out of nowhere he felt a sharp blow to his stomach pushing all the air out of his lungs. He looked up wide-eyed at Teela smiling at him. She was now fully dressed in her usual gold and white combat outfit and her hair up in her trademark ponytail. "What…why…Teela…" Adam gasped trying to catch his breath, he then saw what had hit him was her snake staff, "Here I was afraid you'd wake up while I was changing clothes. You MAY have faked being a coward, but I guess you being lazy wasn't a show." Adam then slowly set up, "Very… funny Teela" Adam said starting to breath normally again. "How're your hands?" Teela asked tenderly setting down next to him. "There lots better…thanks to you." Adam said with a smile bringing a blush to Teela's face.

"You never said how they were hurt." Teela said with a stern look on her face. "I was just…venting a little…" Adam said with a hint of shame in his voice. "You don't have to hold everything to yourself now Adam." Teela said cupping his cheek, "You've got me." She said sweetly kissing him lightly. "Thanks Teela." Adam said standing up. "Teela." Adam said worriedly "I think we should keep 'us' just between us for right now." Teela blinked confused, "What? Why?" Adam walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Listen Teela, I don't know if Skeletor is really still alive or not, weather he is or not, who ever is leading his forces now's still after me. And being my friend puts you in enough danger if they found out you're my girlfriend, they will go after you harder then they would me." Teela jumped to her feet, "But I can…" Adam griped her shoulders a little tighter, "No Teela please, I have enough worries without having to worry if you're safe." Teela sighed before giving him a peck kiss, "I guess, I'm not as used to keeping secrets as SOME PEOPLE." She said stressing the last part. "But no big deal, I'll just take it out on you during our training session this afternoon." She said shrinking her staff and placing it on her belt. 

"Umm… huh?" Adam asked, with a look of fear on his face. "I'll just not hold back during our sparing session which is an hour and a half from now. Now that not only do I know you're really the most powerful man in the universe, plus the fact I'm your girlfriend now, so I get to beat the living heck out of you!" She said with a smile before turning and walking out of the room, "TEELA! WAIT!" Teela turned around with a smile, "But… But…But…" Adam begged fear all over his face. Teela just looked around quickly to see if anyone was around before kissing Adam on the cheek, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you…too bad. And if you want…" she then eyed him seductively, "I'll kiss you all better later." Adam gulped, "T-Teela that's not funny." Teela just turned her back, "Who said I was kidding. Be in the court yard in an hour and a half!" Adam just watched her walk away and wondered which would put him in more danger, go into Snake Mountain unarmed or have a sparing session with a hyped Teela.

Meanwhile, at the Palace Archive, a woman slowly walked up the stairs, he long black hair waved behind her, and down her long red dress. She walked up to the desk, "Hello, I've come to pick up the last Will and Testament of Duncan the Man-At-Arms. The woman, looked at her records, "And who are you?" the woman smiled sweetly, "My name is Lyn, I am a royal assistant."  The secretary looked at her for a moment, "One moment please." She said turning and walking into the Archive. She came back with a sealed envelope. "Here you go, but make sure no one but the King and Duncan's family sees this." Lyn nodded and smiled, "But of course. Thank you and the His Highness thank you."  

A short while later at Snake Mountain…

"What have you to report Trap Jaw?" Skeletor asked not looking toward the cyborg warrior, "Sir, I've discovered some interesting information, don't know how useful it would be to you sir, but…" "JUST SPIT IT OUT TRAP JAW!" Skeletor yelled cutting off his minion, "Umm, yes sir… It seems that Adam and Teela, Man-At-Arm's daughter have secretly become more then 'friends'" Skeletor rubbed his metal portion of his jaw, "Trap Jaw you know that a wise warrior does not attack his enemy's body or his mind, but his very heart, this knowledge will be useful should he attempt to challenge us." Then the two heard footsteps coming into the room.

"I've returned Lord." Evil Lyn said walking into Skeletor's chambers. "What have you got Evil Lyn?" Skeletor asked tapping his fingers. "I have Man-At-Arm's Will, we might find some useful information." Skeletor simply reached out his hand as she placed the envelope in his hand. "Hmm…all his blades and weapons to prince Adam…big surprise… scientific equipment split between Makineck and Orko… least explosive items to Orko… wise choice… hmm what this? To my darling daughter Teela…." Skeletor said setting up, "You have been raised to think your mother had died and I had hoped to be able to tell you that it is not true that your mother is still alive and for me to be there with you when you met her, I am so sorry… Teela your mother is none other then…" Skeletor then stood up, "Evil Lyn! Trap Jaw! Gather the troops!"

Meanwhile back at the Palace, Adam hit extremely hard on the ground, "Adam, are you going easy on me or something?" Teela said dusting her hands together, "Cause if you plan on learning to beat up the ground you're off to a great start!" Adam then slowly got up on his hands and knees before setting down hard, "Not…funny…" He then got up and did another swing with his training staff, only to be thrown over Teela's shoulder once again and hitting the ground with a sickening thud. "How did you ever stop Skeletor so many times Adam?" Teela asked her hands on her hips looking down at the crumpled mess that was once Adam, "It's call…the power of…Grayskull…" she then reached down and helped him up, "Come on Adam, there's some things that need to be done in the Stables." Adam looked at her funny but nodded and followed her to the stables. He walked in behind her and looked around, "Ok, now what Teel… AHHH!" He said as she tackled him.

Just outside the King and Queen walked with Orko making a futile attempt to entertain. "Now I will disappear right before your eyes." He then in a flash of light disappeared, the King and Queen's eyes widened, "He actually did something that…worked?" Marlena asked looking at her husband, "There's a first time for everything I guess" He said as the continued to walk, "Wonder where he went…"

At that very moment the small Tralla was wishing the spell didn't work, for he had just witnessed something that left him speechless and in shock. " Please don't hurt me…" he said as Adam and Teela glared at him. They were both well into a make out session when he happened to appear right beside them. Adam then looked him in the eye, "Can I NOT have a secret with out you finding out???" Orko gulped loudly, "I'm sorry I won't say a word, please don't hurt me!" he begged as Adam smirked, "Oh it's not me you need to worry about…" Adam said looking back at Teela who was looking at her sword. "Tell her! Tell her I kept that about you being He-Man! Tell her I'm good at keeping secrets! Please!" Orko begged on the ground tugging at Adam's pants leg. "Ok. Teela, I do think we can trust him." Adam finally said causing Orko to start breathing again. "Thank the gods!" Orko said hugging Adam tight. Adam finally got the little wizard off and set back down beside Teela, "Now if you'll excuse us Orko." Orko blinked for a second before winking at the two, "OHHHHH OK! You two have fun!" he then vanished in to thin air. 

"Ok. Now where were we?" Teela asked giving Adam a seductive look. Adam simply slid down beside her and as their lips were about to meet again, an explosion rocked the palace. "OH! WHAT NOW??" Teela yelled frustrated, "Lets go check it out." Adam said getting up and reaching out to help her up. Adam ran out of the stable with Teela close behind, and there he saw his father with his mother behind him, and Ramman, Man-e-faces, Stratos and Makenek facing off against Evil Lyn, Mer Man, Trap Jaw, and Clawful.  

Adam and Teela then jumped into the fray when Adam felt a hand grab his shoulder and claws sink into his skin, "Now I will make you pay for what you did to my face!" Skeletor said picking Adam up by the shoulder, "ADAM!" Teela yelled swinging her Staff at Skeletor, which the dark wizard easily dodged. "What…are you going to do to me?" Adam asked unable to move from the pain surging through his shoulder, "Oh nothing to you…physically, Emotionally though, wait and see." Skeletor said with a chuckle. 

"What…" Adam asked not understanding. Then his eyes opened wide, "TEELA RUN!" Adam yelled as Skeletor threw him across the yard and he scraped the ground as he hit. The other defenders went to him and helped him up, and Teela started toward him, when Skeletor grabbed her by the arms, "Oh no you don't." Skeletor said to her, "EVIL LYN NOW!" Evil Lyn then sent a force field around Adam and the Defenders. Skeletor with Teela walked to the force field, "Such a pretty face, isn't it, Adam?" Skeletor said running a claw across her cheek, "Skeletor… if you touch her…" Adam growled. Skeletor just chuckled and start tapping her cheek, "Touch. Touch. Touch." Skeletor then looked down at Teela's face, "Hmm Adam, you know what would make her pretty face prettier? Maybe if I made it look a little like me." Skeletor said chuckling at Adam diving against the force field like a caged animal.  

"Well Prince, me and Ms. Teela here have a appointment at Castle Grayskull. I'm sure Evil Lyn will keep you company while I borrow your girlfriend though." Skeletor said as he disappeared with Teela and the rest of his goons. "TEELA!!!" Adam yelled as he started to punch at the force field, "Adam it's no use She's too… my gods…" Randor said as his jaw dropped at the sight of his son, "TEELA!!!" Adam yelled as he punched harder and harder and his body was beginning to give off a faint glow. The glow slowly started to take the form of a clear outline of a larger body, a muscled body, and he reared back and threw a mighty punch that shattered the force field and sent Evil Lyn flying backwards. 

"T-Teela…" Adam said as the energy started to fade and he slowly fell face first. Ramman, Man-e-faces and Stratos shot ahead and made sure Evil Lyn was gone while Randor, Makineck, and Marlena were checking on Adam. "Is he ok?" Makineck asked looking down, "He's… just a sleep." Randor said, 'don't give up son, you're almost there.' He thought to himself as he picked him up, 'hurry up and learn to control it Adam, Teela needs you.'

Meanwhile Skeletor slowly made his way to the outside of Castle Grayskull. "Sorceress I think it would be in your best interests to open the drawbridge." The Sorceress then looked down from a tower, "No Skeletor, you will never set foot in Grayskull!" Skeletor then let out an evil laugh, "Is that a fact?" he then snapped his fingers and Trap Jaw walked out from behind him, with Teela tied up. "You've lost your lover, do you want to lose your daughter the same way?" Sorceress eyes went wide, and she stared at Skeletor then at Teela. She then looked down sadly and waved her hand causing the drawbridge to lower. Skeletor then walked triumphantly into the Castle, with Teela in toe, he then looked down at her. "You ready to meet your Mother my dear?"   

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

C. Cowboy: Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter. And I believe you'll see it was worth the wait. First off I'd like to wish Mystryfann a happy belated birthday! Now, on with the story. Note: the dream at the first does serve a purpose. You see in the near future. Read and review please!     

Chapter 6: Rebirth

"T-Teela…" Adam moaned as he set up. He looked around and found himself in the palace courtyard. "Teela? Father? Mother?" Adam yelled looking around. 

It took him a moment for him to notice the palace was in ruins, "What…" He asked in shock and jumped as he heard an evil laugh from inside the palace. "Who said that??" Adam commanded reaching for his sword. 

"ADAM! HELP!!" Teela's voice rang from the palace. 

"Teela!!!" Adam yelled and ran into the palace and when he reached the thrown room the sight made him gasp in terror. Lying on the ground was his father, mother and fellow Defenders…dead. 

"Oh Prince Adam… come this way!" Came the familiar voice further in the palace, filled with anger he dashed after the voice. He ran into the next room, and saw Teela standing with a large man standing between them. The man was really tall, and Adam could tell by seeing his back he was extremely built. He wore black armor and a long flowing black cape, which contrasted his golden blond hair.  

"Get away from her!" Adam commanded raising his sword. 

"What you going to do?" The man asked with a chuckle, "Transform into He-Man?" Without another word the man brought his large black sword down on Teela striking her down. 

"TEELA!!!" Adam yelled in fear and anger running toward the man. In a flash the man spun around and caught Adam's sword in his and smiled evilly at him. "Who are… what??" Adam asked his anger turning to shock. Adam looked into the man's cold blue eyes, and despite black unshaved stubble it was He-Man.  

"W-Who are you…" Adam asked in utter shock. 

He-Man threw Adam hard on the ground. "Let me show you." He-Man said raising his sword over his head, "LET THE POWER RETURN!" and in a flash of light Adam was face to face with himself. "I'm you."

"It… It can't be… I'd never do that! Never!" Adam stuttered sprawling on the floor. 

"Are you sure about that?" The other Adam asked before laughing in a manner that would put Skeletor to shame.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" Adam yelled setting up quickly. 

"Calm down Adam, you're alright." Marlena soothed gently touching his face.

"Mother?" Adam asked calming down, realizing he was in his bedroom, "It… was just a dream…" it then clicked what had happened in reality, "What happened… Where's Teela?"

Marlena looked down sadly, "I'm sorry son, Skeletor… took her… to Castle Grayskull… and he's probably taken control of it by now." 

"Has Father sent any rescue missions or at least sent someone to check out the situation?" Adam asked laying back down.

Marlena just stood up sadly, "Maybe you should speak to your father about that, son." 

Adam slowly got up and dressed and made his way to the throne room, and found his father, mother, Ramman, Stratos, Man-e-faces, Orko, and Makenek apparently staring at each other. 

"Adam! You're ok!" Orko yelled with glee while latching on to the young prince's leg. 

"Yes, I'm fine Orko…" Adam stated sadly, "Well… As fine as I could be considering the circumstances."

Adam then looked up to his father, "So what are we going to do? We can't just let Skeletor have Teela and Castle Grayskull."

A few moments later…

"WHAT???" Adam exclaimed in utter shock and disbelief.

"Son, calm down. You have to understand…" King Randor reasoned.

"Yes I understand perfectly, FATHER! You plan on letting Skeletor keep Teela, and have his way with Grayskull, and till he comes out, WE ARE JUST GOING TO SET HERE ON OUR ASSES!!!!!!!!!"  

"Adam… lower your voice, it's not as bad as you make it out," the King continued to only make Adam madder and madder. 

 "Father, you know Skeletor isn't going to come out of that castle till he learns its secret and takes its power. And by then he'll have both the Sorceress AND Teela dead! And once he has the Power of Grayskull we won't stand a change against him!" Adam argued. 

"Adam!" The King yelled now angry himself, "Castle Grayskull is almost impenetrable! We would all be killed if we tried to raid it!"

Adam looked around the room at the Defenders, "Do you agree with him??" and to his disappointment, all of them lowered their heads in shame.

Adam quickly turned his back to the room, "Well then I'm going to stop Skeletor and save Teela and the Sorceress… With or without your help."

"Adam wait!" Randor pleaded, " It's suicide!" 

Adam stopped and looked up toward the ceiling, "You used to call me a coward, but now I see… none of you had any right what so ever to call anyone a coward…" he took one last look at the Defenders, "I misjudged you…" He then looked coldly at his father, "I misjudged all of you." He turned his back again and started out the door, "Goodbye."  

Marlena watched her son march out of the throne room, then turned and gave her husband at angry glare.

"Adam…" Randor sighed staring at the floor. 

Meanwhile in Castle Grayskull…

Skeletor set on the throne with Teela and the Sorceress standing between Merman and Trapjaw. "Even without his powers, Adam will come along with the Defenders and he will defeat you, Skeletor." Sorceress stated boldly. 

Skeletor laughed evilly. "Adam can do nothing, Sorceress! He cannot save either of you. All the little prince can do is stand back and watch as I destroy you both, as he watched Tri-Klops destroy Duncan's life!" 

Teela looked down sadly and Sorceress's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Wha… what do you mean?" 

"Oh?" Skeletor asked with humor in his mechanical voice, "you haven't heard, Sorceress? You've probably been too busy searching for a way to help Prince Adam's predicament that you wasn't paying attention to what had happened at the palace. Is that correct, Sorceress?" Skeletor asked rubbing his hands together.

"What… what has happened?" Sorceress ask, her voice shaken with fear. 

"Why don't you see for yourself, 'Teelina'?" Skeletor asked. He chuckled when he saw the Sorceress flinch at the name. 

She looked up at him and then at Teela, and let out a deep sigh. She brought her trembling hand up and opened a magical window into the past, and gasped in terror at what she saw. "D-Duncan… no…" 

The window showed Man-At-Arms jumping between Adam and Tri-Klops' blast. 

Sorceress quickly closed the window, "It… cannot be… It cannot be…" She whispered as a tear slid down her face. The realization finally set in, and the great Sorceress of Grayskull dropped to her knees in sobs. 

"Sorceress!" Teela gasped going down to her side. 

"Now that I have informed you, Sorceress," Skeletor began, "I will inform you, my dear Teela." Skeletor reached into a pouch and pulled out a parchment, "Let me read a excerpt from Man-At-Arms' last will and testament. Lets see…"

Skeletor unrolled it, "AH here it is… 'To my darling daughter Teela…." Skeletor read out loud, "You have been raised to think your mother had died and I had hoped to be able to tell you that it is not true that your mother is still alive and for me to be there with you when you met her, I am so sorry… Teela, your mother is none other then…" Skeletor stated causing the Sorceress looking down sadly and Teela listening completely, "Teela your mother is none other then… Teelina, The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull!" 

"W-what?" Teela asked her eyes widening in shock. Teela slowly looked down to the Sorceress' tear-filled eyes. "Is…what he says true, Sorceress?" Teela asked disbelief and also a faint hint of hope in her voice.

"…. Yes…" Sorceress whispered, "During the final months of the Council, Your Father, Duncan and I… we… 'Shared' a night together. When you were born… we had planed after peace had been restored to Eternia and when the secret of Grayskull no longer needed protecting. We would reunite… and be a family…but now… I see it was only… but a dream… I am so sorry Teela… I hope you can forgive me… and your father for… keeping this from you…" 

"My mother's… alive…" Teela whispered to herself, "My mother's alive!" Teela gasped as she hugged the Sorceress. 

"I've…. Waited so long for this, my daughter…" Sorceress sighed hugging her back.

"Oh, isn't this sweet?" Skeletor mock-sighed, "I think I'd get cavities, if I still had teeth." He said rubbing his now metal jaw. 

"Now, Sorceress," Skeletor said standing, "If you would like to keep what family you have left, I suggest you showing me to the secret of He-Man and Castle Grayskull's power."  

"SKELETOR!" Clawful yelled running into the room. 

"What is it?" Skeletor growled, "It better be important."

"Someone's coming!" Clawful gasped backing away from Skeletor slightly, "It's… Prince Adam I think." 

"So…" Skeletor said stepping down the steps from the throne, "The young fool took the bait."

Skeletor stood before Teela and the Sorceress and chuckled, "Now Sorceress, I know the Orb is in this castle. Show it to me…" He ordered as he grabbed Teela and placed the Sword of Grayskull to her neck, "Or do you have little value for your daughter's life?" 

Sorceress glared at him, before lowering her head sadly, "follow me."

"Mother… no…" Teela whispered sadly as Skeletor shoved her to follow the Sorceress.

"The rest of you stall the wannabe hero until I take the power, then I'll kill him myself." Skeletor ordered as he and Teela followed the sorceress deep into Castle Grayskull. 

Meanwhile outside Adam slowly made his way toward the castle gate, with the Teela's sword in hand.  

"Here we go…" Adam groaned as Grayskull's drawbridge opened and Skeletor's minions stormed toward him. 

Adam dashed forward and at first he held his own quite well, but the numbers quickly began to become over-whelming. 

Adam slashed at Clawful with his sword only to be hit in the chest by Whiplash's tail. Adam flew backwards and hit the ground hard. As he fought back to his feet, a missile from Trapjaw hit about a foot from his feet and sent him flying again, and knocked back down by a blast from Evil-Lyn.   

"T-Teela…" Adam gasped slowly getting back to his feet, and wiping some blood from his lip. His eyes finally refocused to see Clawful running toward him. Adam braced himself, and waited for the pain. He heard the thud of two bodies colliding, but felt no pain and he was still standing up. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled to see Ramman standing over a KO'ed Clawful.

"You ok?" Ramman asked.

"Yea!" Adam said happily.

"You really think we'd miss this party?" Stratos asked soaring overhead firing two missiles at Trapjaw.  

Makenek and Man-e-faces ran up past him and locked up with Whiplash and Evil Lyn.

"You…came…" Adam breathed in disbelieve. 

His smile quickly faded as he saw Panthor leaping toward him, but in a green flash Panthor hit the ground with a sickening thud with a small, yet vicious Eternian Tiger standing over him baring his fangs. 

"Come on, Son." King Randor said stepping up beside Adam, "They can handle things out here, lets go stop Skeletor, and save your girlfriend!"

Adam face turned a bright red, but shook it off and the father and son entered the dark castle. 

Meanwhile in the Crystal Chamber, deep in the heart of Castle Grayskull…

"Now where is the power of the Council?" Skeletor asked irately.

Sorceress looked down sadly before pointing her hand toward a crystal pillar, which magically opened to hold a crystal orb. 

Skeletor threw Teela to the floor and walked toward the glowing orb, "Finally…" 

Skeletor placed his clawed hand on the orb and raised it over his head, "By the power of Grayskull!"

In a flash of light, Skeletor transformed, he stood twice his old size, and he now had on bright red armor with the 'He-Man' symbol on his chest, a long flowing black cape, and a bright red horned helmet. His once bone and metal face was now renewed with a flesh covered demonic face. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

"Amazing!" Skeletor sighed, looking at his new body, "I have never felt so… so… powerful…" 

"You haven't won yet, Skeletor!" Sorceress snapped, "That orb is no different then the Sword of Grayskull, it only taps the power, the True Power of the Council you can never reach! It is in…" Her sentence was cut short as Skeletor shot an energy blast from his hand at her.

The blast connected and in an instant, the Sorceress was turned to a stone statue, "Hush. I have more then enough power to do as I wish." Skeletor growled, "And my name is Keldor." 

Keldor then turned his attention to the frightened Teela, "Now my dear, would you like to join your parents? Or would you like to wait for me to send your new boyfriend before you?"

"Back off, Skull Face!" came a voice from the stairs.

"Ah!" Keldor mock-gasped turning toward the voice, "Prince Adam! And King Randor! So nice of you to join my victory party!"   

"You haven't won yet, Skeletor!" Adam growled running toward him with his sword drawn.

"ADAM! NO!" Randor yelled a moment too late as Adam swung his sword at Keldor; only to be broken in half as the Sword of Grayskull sliced it like butter. Adam gasped as his own power sword was placed at his neck.

"You've gotten in my way for the last time, He-Man." Keldor hissed sliding the sword down his chest slightly braking the fabric of his shirt, and also his skin. 

"NO! Please…" Teela begged, "Please spare him!" 

Both Adam and Keldor looked shocked at Teela.

"Please… He's all I got left now… please… don't… please…" she begged tears in her eyes.

"Bah!" Keldor Scoffed, "If you want the little prince so bad, you can have him…" He said removing the sword from his chest.

Adam then turned to run to Teela and they both opened their arms to hug one another, but just as Adam was about to reach her, he stopped and gasped. Teela looked down at his chest and her eyes widened in fear. The Sword of Grayskull was now passing through his chest.  

"You can have him in the afterlife." Keldor finished with an evil smile.

ADAM!" Teela yelled, as Keldor jerked the sword from his body and threw it down to the ground. 

"T-Teela…" Adam gasped as she held him.

"No… not again…Adam…" Teela gasped between sobs. 

Adam opened his eyes and saw the sword at his side, "T-Teela… help me," he asked gripping the sword in an attempt to hold it over his head.   

With Teela's help Adam held it directly above his head, "By… B-BY THE POWER OF…"

"Oh no you don't!" Keldor yelled blasting the blade making it shatter into dust. 

Adam eye's shot wide in shock then glazed over in defeat as he looked at the broken handle in his hand, "no…it's really… over now… I'm… I'm sorry… I'm so… sorry Teela…" Adam whispered as his world began to go dark. 

Adam… 

"Wha…" Adam stuttered looking around finding himself in a dark tunnel

Adam… you promised… 

"What… Duncan?" Adam asked looking up and seeing his old mentor.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Duncan asked walking toward him.

I'm…dead?" Adam asked fearfully

"No… not yet anyway. You're on the boarder." Duncan informed. 

"Oh." Adam said not comforted.

Adam…don't… please… 

"Who's…who is saying that?" Adam asked looking for the source of the faint voice.

"You know who it is." Duncan stated looking down at the young prince. "Listen carefully."

Adam…please don't… please don't leave me alone… 

"Teela…" Adam stated finally recognizing the voice.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Duncan asked

"What?"

"This is your chance, Adam." Duncan informed, "Do you know what you would live for?"

"I…don't know…"

No… Stay back… Haven't you done enough! 

 "Teela!" Adam gasped, "She's in trouble!"

"Yes she is." Duncan stated glaring at him, "What are you going to do about it. Eternia needs He-Man, and my daughter needs Adam. What are you going to do about it?" 

"I know…" Adam stated in realization, "I know what I'll live for…"

"And that is?" Duncan asked his smile beginning to grow.

"Teela." Adam stated, "I'll live to protect her. She's what I'll live for!"

"I knew you'd figure it out, son." Duncan said proudly, "Now I think you know what you have to do…or should I say what you have to say."

Adam nodded, but then looked sadly at his mentor, "I've missed you Duncan." 

"You have no reason to, Adam." Duncan said placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'll always be with you, and watching you. So you BETTER take good care of my daughter." 

Adam nodded, then slowly closed his eyes, "Goodbye, Duncan, thank you for everything."

"Remember what you learned, and be careful, you will receive more power then anyone has before, use it wisely…" Duncan said as he and Adam's surroundings began to fade away.

Teela eyes stayed wide in terror as Keldor began to stalk toward her and Adam's body. A part of her told her to run, but she refused to leave Adam's side. "Stay back, Keldor!" Randor said standing between the monster and his son and Teela. 

"T-Teela…" Adam muttered coming back to.

"Adam!" Teela exclaimed forgetting the danger for a moment, excited that Adam was still alive. "Save your strength, Adam…" Teela soothed only to be cut off by Adam squeezing her hand gently.

"I've figured it out…" Adam gasped between painful breaths, "I know what it is I'll live for…"

Adam?" She asked confused.

"It's…you…" Adam gasped looking into her eyes.

He then closed his eyes, and gripped the broken handle tight, I'll live for you, Teela." Adam stated as his body gave off a bright glow.

"What in Eternia's name?" Randor asked as all three in the room stared in awe.

  Adam slowly rose into the air, and his wound closed. His eyes slowly opened as he gripped the sword's handle out in front of him. He then pointed his hand toward the Sorceress and in a flash of light she was returned to normal, and dropped to the floor; knocked out, but all right. 

Keldor then rushed him but Adam simply knocked him away with his energy alone.

Keldor looked up at him and what the Sorceress said to him before he turned her into stone returned to his mind: _That orb is no different then the Sword of Grayskull, it only taps the power, the True Power of the Council you can never reach! It is in…_ "It's in you… The Council hid its power in the infant prince, how…devious." Keldor realized as Adam raised the handle above his head.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!!" Adam called out as a blinding flash filled the room.

When the light let up both Adam and the sword was changed. The Sword was transformed, it was the same shape, but now the handle and hand guards were solid gold, and the blade itself was clear crystal. And holding it was a bigger more powerful He-Man.

"I HAVE THE POWER!!!!" He-Man called out swinging the now reborn Crystal Sword before him, and taking a battle stance. He then pointed the sword at Keldor, "One must stand. One must fall. This is the end of the road, Skeletor." He stated coldly.

Then in Keldor's hand a sword just like the old Sword of Grayskull appeared and he held it out in front of him. "Let this be our final battle." 

To Be Concluded… 


	7. Chapter 7

C. Cowboy: Like all good things, it has to come to an end, or does it?  Enjoy the conclusion of True Power, and review please, and tell me what you think? More reviews the sooner the sequel will come out. R&R!

Chapter 7:  Victory

"Teela, we should leave, and get out of He-Man's way." Randor stated picking up and cradling the Sorceress in his arms.

"No. I'm not going to leave him." Teela stated firmly watching He-Man and Keldor slash at one another.

He-Man and Keldor slashed and stabbed at each other with everything they had, every time their blades hit, it would jar the very foundation of Castle Grayskull. 

"You can't win, Skeletor." He-Man growled as he swung his sword at the demonic warrior's head.

"Is that a fact, He-Man?" Skeletor asked parrying the attack. 

He-Man slashed and knocked Keldor's sword from his hand, and reared back and punched him in the face knocking him back and off the platform, falling to the very base of the castle. He-Man replaced his sword in its sheath and walked over to the edge of the crystal platform and peered of the side. 

"He-Man?" Randor asked as he and Teela walked over and looked down into the pit, "Is he gone?"

"No." He-Man stated, "I can still feel his power, he's down there. And I have to go down and finish this once and for all." 

"No!" Teela yelled stepping in front of He-Man placing her hands on his chest, "if you go, I'm going with you."

"No, Teela you and Father are going to take the Sorceress out of here." He-Man ordered looking down into her determined eyes.

 "I'm coming with you." Teela stated glaring at him.

He-Man then placed his hands on her shoulders, and gave her a gentle squeeze, "Please, Teela, I don't want you to put yourself into anymore danger because of me. Please go."

"I don't care about putting myself in danger, Adam, I'm want to stay by your side." Teela begged tears forming in her eyes.

"Teela." He-Man sighed, "I promise I will come back to you, but I have to fight Skeletor by myself. Please understand." 

"Adam," Teela whispered fighting off sobs, "He almost took you from me once already. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." He-Man said his voice softening more like Adam, "No matter what happens down there, I will come back to you."

Teela looked down sadly. "Promise?" she whispered barely hearable. 

"I promise." He-Man said softly as he brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Adam." Teela whispered looking up at him.

"Hmm?" He-Man asked looking down as Teela rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his in a kiss.

He-Man wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him, and kissed her back passionately. 

They finally broke the kiss but still held each other. He-Man finally remembered where he was and what he had to do and looked down sadly at her. "Teela, I have to go now."

 "I know." She said sadly looking away before stepping back reluctantly, "remember, you promised to come back." She ordered stepping toward Randor, who was trying to pretend not to be watching the couple, and the still out Sorceress.

"Adam." She said catching his attention before he started to climb down the pillar.

"Yeah, Teela?" He-Man asked looking up.

"Adam… I love you." She said forcing a smile.

"Go on, Teela." He-Man said smiling, "I'll be right behind you, and Teela, I love you too."

"Please be careful." She said as he climbed down after his archenemy.   

As the three made their way up the stairs out of the castle Teela looked back one last time. 'He loves me too.' She thought as joy filled her mind and body, "YES!" She yelled raising her fist happily.

"Umm, you ok, Teela?" Randor asked blinking confused at the blushing Defender.

"Uh, nothing, don't worry about it. Lets do like Adam said and get out of here." She said pushing the king to hide her embarrassment. 

 Meanwhile He-Man made his way to the very base of Castle Grayskull and what he seen was amazing. It was a temple in itself. It was made of a large main structure and four large pillars surrounded it, forming the base of Castle Grayskull. 

"It's been a long fight, Prince Adam." Keldor stated from a shadow.

"Yes." He-Man replied pulling his sword, "Lets end it, Skeletor."

"You've been a excellent rival, Adam." Keldor stated, "It pains me to have to see you die a second time."

"You couldn't finish the job the first time," He-Man said looking for his enemy, "and you won't even come that close this time."

"We'll see!" Keldor yelled slashing at He-Man cutting his chest and breaking a strap of his chest plate. 

He-Man replied by slashing at Skeletor with the Crystal Sword, slicing his blade in half. "It's over, Skeletor, I don't want to kill you if I don't have to."

"Funny." Keldor chuckled, "Your father said the same thing." He laughed loudly for a moment, before his Havoc Staff appeared in his hands, "And, like your father, you do not have the power to finish me." 

"Maybe." He-Man said as the Crystal Sword and Keldor's Staff met. And in flash the Crystal Sword split the staff in half and sunk deep into Keldor's chest passing through his armor as if it was made of silk. "Maybe not." He-Man whispered looking into Keldor's shocked face.   

He-Man jerked the sword from Keldor's body and glared down at him, "I'm sorry it came to this." 

"No…" Keldor growled as he went to his knees, "I…won't let… end… this way…" 

"It's over, Skeletor…Keldor…May the gods have mercy on your pitiful soul." He-Man said placing his sword back in its sheath. 

Keldor let out several painful gasps, and jerked off the helmet letting his long blue hair fall out in waves. "I…hate you, He-Man…" He coughed breathing shallower and shallower, but not allowing himself to fall all the way down, "If…I am to die…I'm…going to…take you…and the accursed castle…above us…with me…" he then used the last of his strength to fire a magic energy blast at the closest pillar destroying it. 

"NO!" He-Man gasped watching the pillar fall. 

"See you…on…the…other side…" Keldor sighed as he fell and stopped his breathing.

He-Man then quickly jumped to dodge the falling rubble, apparently three pillars was not enough to support the Castle and it was painfully obvious: Castle Grayskull was falling. 

"There's no way." He-Man looked at the good eight of a mile climb, it took him almost thirty minutes to climb down, there was no way he could make it back up in time. "I'm sorry, Teela." He-Man sighed as he leaned against the wall. 

"Need a lift?" a voice came from above him. He looked and Cringer easily jumped down to his side.

"Thanks, partner!" He-Man said pulling his sword.

Meanwhile out side the Defenders and remaining members of Skeletor's crew ran from the falling castle

"ADAM!!!" Teela yelled being held back by Ramman, "ADAM!! NOO!!!" she yelled as the castle that stood for hundreds of years trembled violently and the left front tower finally gave out and collapsed.  "LET ME GO! ADAM'S STILL IN THERE!!! LET ME GOOOOO!!!" She screamed fighting against Ramman's firm hold. 

"Don't give up on him, Teela." Sorceress said leaning against Randor, "Believe in him." Sorceress sighed watching for any sign of him, but even she was starting to fear for him, as the right front tower broke and fell taking half of the castle's 'Skull' with it. 

"Please hurry, Adam…" Teela begged as the two back towers fell into the main structure causing most of it to collapse as well. ADAM…NOOOOO!!!!" Teela screamed dropping to her knees as the main castle and the large tower-like foundation finally fell in on itself. But just as the castle collapsed, a green and red object blasted through the broken rubble and jumped across to solid ground.  

"Battle Cat?" Teela asked hopefully and smiling bright when she seen He-Man, battered and beaten, but alive dismount his partner. 

"Adam!" Teela yelled happily, "You're alright."

He-Man smiled at her tiredly and then looked at the others. "It's…finally over…" he then raised the Crystal Sword over his head. "LET THE POWER RETURN!!!"

In a flash of light He-Man and Battle-Cat were replaced by Cringer and Adam. Adam sighed weakly, dropped the sword, and fell forward exhausted.

"Adam!" Teela gasped and dashed forward colliding with him, and slowing his fall.

"Adam?" Randor asked walking toward the couple. 

"He's ok." Teela whispered, gently playing with the hair on the back of his head as she held him to her, "He's just asleep."

 "It's…finally over." Teela sighed as she rested her chin on the top of his head, "It's finally over."

One Week Later…

In the Graveyard just outside Eternos, a woman stood before a grave, her long red cloak that wrapped her body blew lightly in the wind, as did her extremely long graying red hair. 

"Sorceress?" a voice came from behind her. She slowly turned and smiled at Prince Adam.

"Hello, Adam." She said with a faint smile.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here." Adam said walking over next to her and looking down on Duncan's grave. "So…" the Prince started, "What are you going to do now?" Adam asked looking toward her. 

"Well, Adam." The Sorceress said looking up toward the sky, "Since there isn't a Grayskull around anymore to need a sorceress, I believe I will remain here, and get to know my daughter a little better. What of you… and what of He-Man?" she asked looking at him inquisitively.

"Not sure." Adam sighed, "I really don't ever think of life without the secret, and without it, it's a little weird."  He then set a rose down on the grave, "I think He-Man will stay around too. I think Eternia might still have need of him."

Sorceress nodded, "if that is how you feel, but remember to keep control of the power, and not let the power control you. Ok, Adam?" she asked worriedly.

"You miss him, huh?" Adam asked changing the subject.  

"More then you can imagine." Sorceress stated, "But…I finally have my daughter." She then gave Adam a sly look, "And hopefully soon grandchildren."

"Umm…" Adam gulped back stepping from the Sorceress, "I…think Father needed to talk to me. See you later, Sorceress."

"Adam?" Sorceress said to stop him.

"Yes, Sorceress?" Adam asked turning back to face her.

"Call me Teelina."  

"Come on, Sorc… Teelina." Adam said with a smile and outreached hand, "Lets go see what Teela's up to."

Teelina nodded and pulled her hood over her head and walked to his side, and the two walked back toward the city gates, enjoying the new time of calm and carefree peace, but is this time of joy and happiness meant to last?

THE END (?)

'Addiction' is coming… 


End file.
